A turntable and lifting mechanisms popularly used in publicly known industrial CT normally comprising of two independent systems. Objects to be detected can be rotated on the turntable mechanism without lifting movement. An X-ray generator and a detector are respectively mounted on two lifting mechanisms with only lifting movement. Thus, there are some disadvantages for an apparatus manufactured by a technical solution utilizing this form of kinematic pair, such as complicated structures, bulky volume and high cost.